Duel Masters: White Boys Can't Charm
White Boys Can't Charm is the 7th episode of the first season of the Duel Masters Anime. Synopsis Shobu quickly works his way through the junior tournament, and soon, he is set to duel Jamira once again! Can he defeat him a second time, or can Jamira's new tactics overcome him? Plot The first Duel Masters Battle Arena Junior Tournament is about to begin. Tom is hosting the tournament and introduce all the contestants one by one, then shows the tournament match chart to begin the duel. There are a total of 16 contestants in this tournament. The first match is between Toru Kamiya and Tsuyoshi Saroyama. The duel starts with Tsuyoshi taunting Toru, saying how he will not let him get to the finals and he will be the one to defeat Shobu. He proceeds to summon "Deathblade Beetle." In response, Toru says it will take more than mere insects to defeat him and summons "Burning Mane." He starts to break his shields, continuing to summon "Fear Fang" and swarming the field to break his other shields in later turns. Toru wins the duel as Tsuyoshi is completely unable to defend himself. The next match is between Jamira and an unnamed duelist. The duel is decided by Jamira using "Death Smoke" and destroying his opponent's "Aqua Guard," shutting down his defense and allowing Jamira to finish him with his final blow by the attack of "Swamp Worm," wining his first preliminary match. Even though he won fair and square this time he still doesn't get very good response from the public (largely Shobu's friends) as he had cheated previously and still lost against Shobu. It's revealed that he was thrown out of the Temple for his loss. Jamira asked the Temple to give him another chance, and was answered by a messenger from the Master (the hooded female) to go and defeat Shobu in the Duel Masters Junior tournament. Then he will be allowed to rejoin the Temple. With this grudge he looks at the next duel. The next duel is between Shobu and another unnamed duelist contestant. Shobu attacks with his favorite card, "Bolshack Dragon," breaking his last two shields and then attacking with "Brawler Zyler" and winning his first easy victory in the tournament. The tournament continues, and Shobu quickly moves up in the tournament and starts dueling another duelist. He attacks one again with his Ace card "Bolshack Dragon" as his final blow and defeats his opponent, ending with his second victory. With the preliminaries finishing it is the start of the semi-finals, and the remaining contestants are shown on the big screen and will also be shown who will be dueling against each other. The results are that the first match will be between Shobu and Jamira. Before the duel starts Shobu tells Jamira not to cheat this time and Jamira responds that he has done his homework. He claims that he has been tailing Shobu and he knows Shobu's weakness, then he tells him to look behind at the people and Shobu sees Miss Betsy standing there watching Shobu. Jamira tells Shobu that he is scared of his homeroom teacher but Shobu in response waves at Miss Betsy and Miss Betsy tells him to rule the duel as a good luck, beofre joining Shobu's cheerleaders. Jamira gets annoyed but lets it go and they both start to shuffle each other's decks and starts with their shields placing on the field in their shield zone. Jamira then tells Shobu that he always relies on his ace "Bolshack Dragon" only to win, so in his first turn, Jamira places a "Bolshack Dragon" in his mana zone to unnerve Shobu, but in return Shobu places his own "Bolshack Dragon" in the mana zone. This shocks the whole crowd as well as Jamira, now that Shobu has made a copycat counter move which has crippled Jamira's strategy, as he's now more disturbed than he expected Shobu to be. Things look intense after Shobu brings out "Gatling Skyterror" and "Onslaughter Triceps," putting Jamira under pressure. He tells Shobu about his intense training in Tibet and does his Viper dance in an attempt to confuse Shobu and lcause him to lose (and accomplishing nothing but looking silly in the process). Shobu in return remembers what his father told him to believe in himself and he can do it. Shobu attacks his last two shields with his "Gatling Skyterror" and breaks his last two shields, dealing the final blow with "Onslaughter Triceps" and wins his semi-finals. On the other hand, Toru Kamiya is up against a blonde-haired duelist (who was introduced earlier as the son of a very big underwear company with his twin brother). The duel's results are shown on the big screen which displays Toru's victory, pitting him against Shobu. Gallery Battle arena 1.JPG Episode 7 a.jpg Episode 7 b.jpg Episode 7 c.JPG Episode 7 d.JPG Episode 7 e.JPG Episode 7 f.JPG Episode 7 g.JPG Episode 7h.jpg Episode 7i.jpg Trivia This episode's title is a reference to the 1992 film "White Men Can't Jump," starring Wesley Snipes and Woody Harrelson. Category:Season 1